No a la venta!
by Harkkonen
Summary: Despues de un robo a las pertenencias de la navegante, El cocinero y el espadachin son obligados a devolver todo a su dueña, aunque a su regreso Zoro es el unico que vuelve al Thousand y los culpables son una banda de piratas. Insinuacion de Zosan, Nakamaship?, Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Not on sale!

Tipo: Two-shot

Tiempo: pre-time skip, Antes de Sabaody

Pairing: Zosan~

H: Algo resumido… si tuviera más tiempo contaría con al menos el prólogo, pero tal vez solo agregue un pequeño Omake.

**+++H+++**

'_¡Cuando vuelvan quiero ver ese dinero en el almacén del barco!'_

El resonar de las órdenes de la peli-anaranjada se escuchaba en los pobres oídos del dúo, por mandato de la navegante Zoro y Sanji fueron obligados a ir a buscar el tesoro que les fue arrebatado esa misma mañana.

Aunque, tal voz se disipaba por la música del bar donde se infiltraron gracias a los encantos del cocinero, por fuera era un edificio en ruinas con pinta de estar abandonado, pero al pasar por la primer puerta había un guardia que dejaba entrar solo a piratas y a quienes estuvieran en el mismo negocio, el primer piso tenia una entraba al sub suelo que daba hacia un bar, barras para beber, e inclusive para los jóvenes un lugar para bailar, pero lo que mas atraía al publico eran las peleas clandestinas en un domo.

La planificación del lugar era excelente, se notaba que todo estaba ideado para todo tipo de evento, y todo en un solo piso, el elevador al fondo podía darle a saber al dúo que había mucho mas que ver.

Lo más satisfactorio seria que todo sucedía bajo las narices del territorio de los marines y lo único que Zoro sabia era que el lugar estaba siendo monitoreado por el dueño, un retirado pirata que se estableció en el negocio de todo lo posible que se hiciera llamar ilegal para la justicia actual.

La música del lugar era tolerable, pero el cupo en el lugar era bastante limitado, Zoro sufría de varios empujones y por poco y alguien le arrebata sus espadas las cuales traía por envueltas por una funda colgando de su espalda, para bajar sospechas, y por parte del rubio….

Lo perdió de vista después de haber encontrado la zona donde se hacían apuestas por batallas, había peleas clandestinas toda la noche.

El peli-verde se sentó en la primer barra que encontró pidiendo atención del barman, si iba a estar en un lugar como ese podía darse al menos un gusto mientras trataba de usar la misma estrategia que la navegante; conversar y extraer información.

Desde un principio fue algo extraño cuando trataron de entrar al edificio pacíficamente, suponiendo que primero fue el hombre que cuidaba la entrada, Zoro fue el primero en mostrarse enfrente del hombre, y por supuesto este no le permitía el paso, al estar apunto de matarle, Sanji encontró al peli-verde quien se le había adelantado y al acercarse la puerta estaba abierta para el rubio, aunque este le miro confuso decidió entrar, Zoro alego ante el hombre y lo único por lo que opto Sanji fue por aclarar que era su acompañante.

Al finalizar toda una botella de booze, no consiguió nada al respecto de donde estuvieran los tesoros o el jefe, de lo único que se dio cuenta era de que el staff rondaba mucho por el lugar, claro que los podía identificar por la sudadera que traían puesta con el mismo Rolly Roger:

Una calavera con un pañuelo de color carmesí sobre una cruz Calatrava de color verde y el nombre en letras blancas.

**Dysnomia fights**

El peli-verde tomo en cuenta la presencia de la mayoría de los subordinados mientras se dirigía al domo, justo donde toda la atención se centraba, antes de entrar a la gradas para observar la arena, se podía ver un cartel con la siguiente inscripción.

**VALE TUDO**

**Apuestas disponibles para esta noche**

**Mano a Mano**

**Mano vs. Haki**

**Mano vs. Akuma (no Logia)**

**Haki vs. Haki**

**Special!**

**Akuma vs Akuma**

Los luchadores podían elegir el tipo de persona contra el cual pelearían y la cantidad de Berries mínimos para apostar, subían si se trataba de un combate de Usuarios.

Lo único que conseguía el espadachín al introducirse en la zona, eran empujones por el gran publico que era llamado la próxima pelea, la música y las voces le aturdían, ahora no entendía por que las personas disfrutaban un lugar como este.

El combate no fue muy interesante por parte del peli-verde, quien solo bufo de lo patético que fue el evento pero para los demás era bastante emoción para una sola noche.

Ahora que las personas terminaban de retirarse del domo, el peli-verde recordó por qué había entrado en el lugar desde un principio, además de que se suponía que el cocinero le había acompañado en su 'misión'.

-Roronoa, ¿no es así?- una voz desconocida provino detrás suyo.

-¿Quien pregunta?- contesto sin voltear hacia donde provenía aquella duda.

-El jefe es un gran fan, y le gustaría que le acompañases en el B6, si es que quieres ver más peleas como esas-

El peli-verde dudo un poco en su respuesta.

-¿Un autógrafo no le basta para dejarme en paz?- Contesto reusándose a seguirle el paso.

-Me temo que no- se dio la vuelta en camino a su destino –Si quieres recuperar lo _robado_ será mejor que me sigas- el tipo camino hacia lo que era un elevador, Zoro aun molesto por que tuviera la valentía de culparse, se encamino a seguirle, simplemente por su ropa podía deducir que era parte del staff del lugar.

Mediante el poco tiempo que tardo en bajar realmente no podía creerse que la profundidad del edificio fuera tan organizada, al marcar el B6 las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el gran salón, obviamente exclusivo de lo que podía ser la tripulación, era un gran salón bastante profundo, los laterales tenían barras de bebidas alcohólicas con el mismo acabado de madera que las de la entrada del primer nivel, inclusive una era para las apuestas del piso superior, en medio se encontraban mesas de los típicos juegos de azar, acomodados sobre una gran alfombra, Zoro fue guiado hasta al fondo del salón, justo donde se encontraba un gran sillón para presenciar el espectáculo en las gigantes pantallas en la pared, no solo era una vista excelente desde el domo con gran calidad, sino que las demás pantallas, mostraban las cámaras de seguridad conectadas a varios Den den mushis sobre la mesa debajo de las pantallas, Zoro fue abandonado frente al único hombre que reposaba en medio del sillón, no era tan joven, mas bien le llevaba unos 12 años mas, de tez bronceada y cabello café cubierto por una bandana carmesí debajo de unos goggles.

-Hey, Roronoa - El tipo solamente levanto su mano como seña de saludo -Toma asiento- le ofreció algo de comodidad mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima al televisor, Zoro no le vio el caso y sin moverse de su lugar desvió su vista hacia lo que el llamado jefe no podía desatender.

La pantalla estaba dividida por las transmisiones, un lado con otra pelea desde el domo a tiempo real y en la otra se encontraba Sanji.

Era una grabación de Sanji peleando contra varios sujetos del staff en el elevador con la capacidad suficiente para 10 hombres y un campo respetable para pelear, no había mucho por que preocuparse, ya que los venció en pocos segundos, según marcaba el cronometro en una de las esquinas del video, sin embargo, cuando el elevador se detenía y las puertas se abrían, Sanji cayo inconsciente sin razón aparente, de ahí se cortó la transmisión pero el tiempo se mantenía congelado en la pantalla obscura, dándole saber que a esa misma hora fue a la que Zoro perdió de vista al rubio.

-Buen peleador, ¿No crees?, talento nato, sin armas y ni Akuma no mi, una verdadero profesional-

-Sé que el venia contigo, aunque me gustaría preguntarse si te pertenece- Por fin le dio la cara al peli-verde el cual no dejaba de lado su enojo mientras desenfundaba a Shusui – no me mal interpretes, ¿vale?, escuche que eras el capitán-

-Primer oficial para ser preciso y ambos somos de los Mugiwaras- apunto el filo ante el jefe – sabemos que tienes lo que es nuestro, devuélvelo, y dime donde está el cocinero- Preciso dándole saber con quienes exactamente se estaba metiendo en problemas.

-No te desesperes hermano, eso mismo quería hablar, pero como no eres el capitán me gustaría que le dieras mi mensaje-

-Dile al verdadero capitán que le hago una propuesta- hizo tronar sus dedos llamando la atención de los demás en el lugar.

Dos hombres salieron de unas escaleras flexibles desde el techo, uno traía en manos los dichosos sacos de reliquias que la tripulación había robado antes y otros mas extra, detrás del sujeto de los tesoros su acompañante traía en brazos al Rubio, a quien ataron para prevenir otro ataque.

-Supongo que por su popularidad, están repletos de tripulantes, espero que no les importe perder a uno, aunque lo único que puedo hacer es devolverles lo que tome prestado, más algo extra-

La mirada fulminante del espadachín le dio al saber al impertinente del susodicho jefe que estaba totalmente loco si creía que el peli-verde cedería y el sabia como refutar contra esos tipos de trueques.

-Me temo que no hay trato- desenfundo las tres katanas en seña de amenaza – pero me llevare todo- al termino de su frase el espadachín corrió directamente contra el jefe, mientras los demás se balanceaban en contra del invitado, Zoro creía que no seria necesario que peleara seriamente pero el hecho de hacer daño de uno de sus nakamas y tratar de chantajearlo le molestaba lo bastante como para destruir el lugar y encontrar alguna salida rápida.

El hombre no se veía siquiera alarmado por la respuesta del pirata, pareciera que ya tenia previsto que reaccionara así, no hacia esfuerzos en calmar al peli-verde por lo cual solo le esquivaba, lo que hacía enfadar al espadachín, además de apresurar el ritmo de sus ataques, el hombre predijo uno de los ataques y desvió el filo de sus espadas con su propio puño, provocando que cortara uno de los muebles mas cercanos, el superior salió de su vista pero fue remplazado por la extraña lluvia del mobiliario del bar que le lanzaban los demás subordinados, no fue molestia para el espadachín apartarlos de su camino y de paso dejar inconscientes a los entrometidos para que no molestaran mas, ya tenia con el tipo raro para estresarse.

Busco al tipo solo con la mirada, debía llamar suerte que la sala tuviera mucho mas iluminación que el primer bar, no tardo demasiado en distinguirlo al fondo de la habitación al desgraciado junto con el cocinero a sus pies, el maldito se había dado la libertad de colocarlo sobre la mesa central, junto con las cadenas que llevaba en cada pierna clavadas al suelo, inclusive sus manos estaban por detrás de su espalda atadas por una simple cuerda.

-Me parece que estás buscando esto- paso una de sus manos por la cabellera del rubio y a Zoro se le erizaba la piel observando como lo trataba como un objeto.

-Bastardo…- Zoro se lanzo en contra del único hombre en pie, pero su cabeza empezó a sentirse algo mareada haciendo que se desviaría de su objetivo, choco contra la pared y avergonzado puso su mano en su cabeza tapando el lugar del impacto _'¿Qué diablos fue lo que hizo?'_, solo en segundos se sintió débil, aturdido e inclusive juraba que vio doble, '_¿fue obra de alguna Akuma no mi?'_, Zoro dejo de cuestionarse como funcionaba y se dirigió de nuevo en contra del sujeto.

Volvió a suceder lo mismo pero esta vez no solo choco contra la pared después de que el llamado jefe le metió el pie para que tropezara y fuera a dar contra las cortinas decorativas, las cuales tapaban el acceso un elevador individual, la puerta se cerró en cuanto entro, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando escucho el tensar de un muelle por debajo suyo que lo expulso hasta el primer piso, la velocidad con la que salió expulsado provoco que chocara con otras de las ruinas cerca del edificio, al peli-verde solo le basto el levantarse para volver al edificio pero en cuanto quiso dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas ni el mismo sabia donde se encontraba.

Maldiciendo por la vergonzosa trampa y la situación, ahora no tenía la valentía de darle la cara al capitán.

**++H++**

Aunque parecía que no tenia algún rumbo, ya tenía al menos 2 horas de estar perdido, y entre ese tiempo volvió al lugar donde había aterrizado encontrándose con el botín por el cual había reclamado, tomo los sacos como pudo y volvió a caminar sin contemplar a donde se dirigía, el mismo sabia que debía tener algo de prisa en darle el mensaje a su capitán pero su orientación no le ayudaba demasiado, al tiempo una breve sonrisa broto en sus labios cuando vio a lo lejos el Sunny en el muelle.

Nami le estaba esperando por el regreso de sus pertenencias, mientras el espadachín se acercaba observaba lo molesta que estaba.

-¿Por qué tardaron demasiado?, lo único que les pedí fue robarles lo que robe primero- gritaba ante el rostro del peli-verde pero desvió su vista a los voluminosos sacos con sus pertenencias, lo que provoco que sus ojos cambiaran a berries junto con una gran sonrisa cuando se dio ala tarea de ver todo su tesoro de nuevo entre sus codiciosas manos.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿dónde está Sanji-kun?-

-Oh bueno ya que pones el dinero en primer lugar de seguro no te importaría que te dijera que el dinero proviene de el- le contesto molesto el peli-verde por la desconsiderada actitud de la peli-naranja, desde un principio esa debieron ser sus primeras palabras, inclusive los demás le reprochaban mientras veían al dúo desde la puerta que dirigía al comedor, aunque otros le cuestionaron la localización del rubio.

-Me dieron todo esto por el cocinero- al escucharlo parecía algo desinteresado. Y por subrayar _todo_, Zoro se refería a los sacos extra de dinero que la navegante tenia entre manos, pero ante el descaro del espadachín, Nami le dio una cachetada, pero el peli-verde simplemente la detuvo con una de sus manos antes de que le tocara.

-Ellos no querían nuestros tesoros, desde un principio solo querían que el cocinero fuera hasta ellos, me dieron todo esto por el cocinero y me sacaron del edificio-

-Zoro- No hacia falta mencionar quien fue el que le llamo así, Luffy ya estaba hasta el tope de que trataran de separar sus nakamas, además era otro obstáculo para obtener su desayuno de mañana.

- Prepárate para volver, nos guiaras hasta ese lugar aunque nos lleve toda la noche- Ordeno el verdadero capitán dirigiéndose al muelle mientras los demás volvían a sus habitaciones rápidamente para tomar sus armas, todos se apresuraron a dejar el barco para ir a su nueva aventura.

**++H++**

La noche aun era joven para el club, varias peleas se anunciaban como los eventos más importantes mientras los demás se entretenían con la música y las bebidas alcohólicas.

Con tanta 'tranquilidad' nunca se esperaban lo que estaba por venir.

Varias explosiones se dieron en el techo provocando que varios escombros hicieran que la multitud saliera del lugar, una gran nube de humo se movió entre los escombros, el espadachín aterrizo en medio de una de las pistas de baile cortando a los tipos que se le interponían, por suerte ninguno era gran problema, los demás también accedieron por el tejado encargándose de quienes se les interponían e intimidando a todos los demás clientes que también trataban de proteger su lugar favorito de reuniones.

Al ubicar el elevador al fondo, los demás se dirigían a abordarlo pero varias explosiones les impidieron bajar, pareciera que ya tenían previsto si algún ataque como el suyo pasaba, por supuesto era obvio que tendrían estrategias ya que en algún momento los marines les encontrarían.

Sin importarle ni un poco el obstáculo. Luffy se impulso contra varios tipos quienes fueron a dar hasta el otro lado del lugar, Franky se abrió paso entre los piratas para llegar hasta las puertas arruinadas del elevador, el peli-azul probando su fuerza tomo las puertas de metal para abrirla manualmente pero no cedían, un tanto decepcionado llamo por la ayuda del espadachín.

-Estoy ocupado por si no lo sabias imbécil! - soltó el peli-verde, quien utilizaba varias técnicas para romper espadas contra su oponente, quien parecía ser un imitador, también estaba utilizando tres espadas pero el muy maldito agregaba otra espada a sus manos cada vez que encontraba alguna.

_**Seis fleur**_

La voz tenebrosa de la peli-negra se escuchó a su espalda, varias manos aparecieron en el cuerpo del enemigo quien por la inmovilidad soltó todas las armas, seguido de un ruido horrible, el desanclar de las vértebras.

-Espadachín-san, si fueras algo más inteligente recordarías que aún tenemos otros 5 pisos por recorrer- Hablo seria, pero aun así se rio un poco por la incompetencia del espadachín.

'_Diablos…esa mujer'_ pensó el espadachín avergonzado por la facilidad de la morena por asesinar, Zoro desenfundo solo dos de sus espadas y destruyó la pared que conectaba con el ascensor.

El peli-azul complacido por la rapidez del peli-verde llamo a todos para seguir avanzando hasta su objetivo.

**++H++**

Podría jurar que cuando recobro el conocimiento sabia que era la hora a la que se levantaba para revisar si el refrigerador no había sido saqueado, pero el lugar donde reposaba no era el de su cama, no sentía el mecer de la cama colgante al ritmo de las olas, el lugar estaba un poco a obscuras y varias voces murmuraban a su alrededor, respiro tranquilo tratando de verificar la situación, el olor a humo y alcohol no le daba muchas esperanza de estar en buenas manos y hablando de ellas, sus sagradas manos estaba por detrás de su espalda impidiendo movilidad, inclusive varias cuerdas oprimían su pecho obligándole a tener un ritmo calmado en su respiración, tratando de no hacer sospechar, dio un vistazo a su alrededor pero parecía que los demás ya le estaban vigilando desde hace tiempo.

Varios chicos se echaron a reír burlonamente provocando una molestia interior al rubio.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que el chico se ve muy vulnerable como para ser el nuevo favorito de _**Asbalt**_?- hablo uno de los tipos de la _manada_ mientras se le acercaba al rubio con intenciones no muy buenas.

Con bastante brusquedad lo levanto de la mesa por su cabellera hasta verle a la cara, pero por el atrevimiento del tipo, Sanji le proporciono un buen cabezazo ya que sus otras extremidades no estaban disponibles.

Los demás solo jadearon de la sorpresa por la reacción del cocinero, quien remato al tipo con su rodilla mandándolo al suelo, si daba el primer golpe ya veía venir lo que seguía así que espero al consecuente de pie.

Otro de los chicos corrió contra el y a Sanji solo le basto liberar su pierna derecha y darle un golpe en la quijada y otro en el estomago lanzándolo contra uno de los bares laterales, el cuerpo del sujeto se llevo de paso a otros sujetos del staff junto con una joven, ante lo que paso Sanji trataba de disculparse con las chicas que salieron lastimadas además de las que ahora estaban huyendo de la escena, distraído el rubio no sintió la presencia de otro de los subordinados cerca de él, en cuanto trato de verlo ya había sido lanzado al suelo y con un peso extra por enzima.

-Sera mejor que guardes algo de esas fuerzas para la siguiente pelea-

Después de la advertencia el hombre estaba a punto de devolver al rubio a su puesto, pero fue detenido por el impacto contra sus partes íntimas dejándolo sin aliento, el tipo se apartó dejando libre al rubio de volver levantarse.

Aun había varios tipos del staff como para vencerle en número, pero las cantidades no eran nada para el cocinero.

Patada tras patada Sanji los hacia retroceder, las largas cadenas colgaban de sus piernas le daban la ventaja de golpear a otros fuera de su alcance, pero entre las grandes cantidades de sujetos el rubio no vio venir las grandes astas que estaban a punto de embestirle, reacciono ante la proximidad del animal y lo esquivo lanzándose al suelo lejos de su camino, la cadena de su pierna izquierda no le dejo ir muy lejos del camino del animal, ya que aún estaba clavada al suelo, los demás volvieron a rodearle obligándole a usar solo su pierna libre, pero entre su acción defensiva alguien lo jalo de la cadena izquierda hasta su punto de inicio, al ver quien había sido el culpable era el mismo tipo que trato de embestirle, el rubio podía darse cuenta por las astas que salían del hombre, por supuesto supuso que era un Zoan.

El tipo lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo lanzo contra el televisor, al caer varias de los cristales cayeron por encima del cocinero, algunos provocando heridas superficiales pero tomando en cuenta que su otra pierna estaba liberada la verdadera acción podía empezar, ignorando el dolor, antes de levantarse del suelo tomo varios de los cristales y lo utilizo para liberar sus muñecas y brazos, todo sucedía esto mientras se defendía de los demás utilizando la ventaja de la extensión de las cadenas.

Al finalizar visualizo al tipo Zoan en la entrada del nivel, cambio su forma a algo más grande tal vez a su forma Hibrida, tenía un pelaje café obscuro y una cornamenta bastante intimidante, el sujeto se posiciono en cuadrúpedo dando por entendido que estaba preparándose para envestirlo, si tal vez el rubio acertaba basándose en su poca experiencia en tierra, podría identificarlo como un Alce.

Rasgando sus pesuñas contra la alfombra la bestia se emprendió en contra del rubio, el oji-azul rápidamente también corrió contra él, tras saltar las mesas de azar tomo ambas cadenas con sus manos y las lanzo de forma cruzada hacia las astas del animal, al enredarlas salto por encima de la bestia y se sentó sobre su lomo para controlar como si de un caballo se tratase, por supuesto la posición del rubio saco de equilibrio al mamífero, aprovechando la desventaja del animal, Antes de que se detuviese, Sanji utilizo las cadenas para que se estrellara contra las mesas de billar, por supuesto el rubio salto antes de que el también sufrirá algún daño, lo que provoco que se llevase las cadenas consigo logrando romper las astas y liberándose.

Maldita sea que las cadenas no lograban romperse con nada.

El cocinero volteo a ver a su víctima y observo todo el desastre que provoco el choque, el Zoan volvió a forma humana, no estaba del todo K.O. pero la pérdida de su ornamenta lo dejo lo bastante atontado como para no volver a levantarse, aunque el tipo ya no pudiese levantarse el cocinero le proporciono unas cuantas patadas mas, solo porque era su culpa que ahora tuviera varios cristales clavados en la espalda, Sanji tan solo hacia un ruido con sus dientes ya que podia sentir como la sangre de su espalda resbalaba lentamente y manchaba su camisa violeta.

Mirando a su alrededor, acertó ser el único en estar de pie, aun triunfante busco sus cigarrillos por su chaleco pero solo obtuvo 2 en existencia, tal parece que perdió la caja con todo y encendedor, suspirando se dirigió a los restos del bar y recogió unos cerillos y los utilizo en ese mismo momento, al ver al suelo solo volvió a ver esas molestas ataderas a sus pies.

– ¿ahora que hare con esto? – Dejando reposar el cigarrillo en su boca, tomo las cadenas en sus manos pensando como deshacerse de ellas sin cortarse las piernas.

-No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de eso- una vos provocaba un eco a su alrededor, aturdiéndole, mareándole hasta el punto de desmayarse.

Asbalt apareció en el momento justo para atrapar al rubio y sostenerlo de su cintura, tomo las cadenas y las utilizo para inmovilizar esas letales armas que en su ausencia destruyeron casi todo el lugar, observo indiferente los cuerpos desfallecidos de sus llamados colegas, había muchos más de ellos trabajando para el en el Archipiélago Sabaody e inclusive más esperándole en su barco.

Muchos de ellos ingenuos, otros leales y demás como anzuelos.

Tal vez era llamado capitán, pero él no reconocía la definición de nakama, solo el de piratas y negociaciones.

Una gran explosión seguido de un temblor fueron percibidos por el peli-castaño, ante el suceso solo sonrió por el retraso de la tripulación, ya había olvidado de donde había conseguido al chico talentoso…

Varios seísmos provocaron que partes del techo cayeran alrededor suyo, Asbalt solo reía ante la predecible intromisión de los Mugiwaras, el primer oficial tenía toda la razón, _su capitán era igual de razonable_.

**++H++**

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador los Mugiwara se mantuvieron en ofensiva.

La única escena frente a ellos era la destrucción y los restos de una batalla bastante dura, todos entraron dudando de la seguridad del lugar buscando por el único nakama faltante, varios de los mismos subordinados estaban tendidos en el suelo con varios moretones y marcas de patadas, los ventiladores de techo se encontraban destrozados colgando de sus cables, las luces soltaban chispas por los cortos circuitos de los probables impactos de los hombres contra ellos, una de las barras de apostar estaba destruida y varias botellas estaban rotas dejando que el líquido se esparcía por la alfombra, las mesas con juegos de azar se encontraban partidas a la mitad y por sobre una de ellas se encontraba un tipo misterioso de Zoan, inconsciente, que sangraba bastante con heridas que solo el mismo Sanji podía marcar.

Como no reconocer que el cocinero se les había adelantado

Luffy tan solo se ponía mucho más furioso por la situación, se daba cuenta de que se cocinero era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse y dar una respetable pelea, pero al final tal vez el tipo misterioso se hizo cargo del rubio, probablemente de la misma forma en que Zoro le conto.

Mientras todos buscaban pistas algunas de cómo se escabulleron, Franky tomaba a todos los inconscientes tratando de extraerles algo de información, ninguno de los hombres quería hablar, simplemente lo mandaban al diablo y el peli-azul los devolvía al mundo de los sueños.

Robin se encontraba al fondo de la habitación colaborando con la búsqueda, al escuchar unos quejidos que no provenían de ninguno de los Mugiwara pidió silencio.

Con solo un Cinco fleur aprisiono a una chica que trataba de escaparse arrastras del lugar.

-No me deje atrás…jefe…_Asbalt__**…- **_repetía la joven mientras aun sostenía la perilla en la pared, Robin llego hasta ella y retiro la mano de la chica abriendo la puerta por sí misma, lo que más le extraño es que solo se encontrara un espacio individual sin alguna otra cosa dentro, aunque cuando Zoro se encontró a su lado aclaro su duda.

-Ahí fue por donde me expulsaron, si es que lo usaron será mejor que salgamos y vallamos por el Sunny- antes de que todos hicieran caso de la recomendación del espadachín, una voz se escuchó del otro lado de habitación.

-¡Chicos encontré otra salida, miren!- acto seguido, Chopper acciono una pequeña palanca en la pared que dejo abrir otro elevador, los mugiwaras se miraron entre si decidiendo que sería esa su forma de seguir adelante, al subir no fue mucho el transcurso pues el elevador no había subido hasta la superficie, pues se detuvo bruscamente dejando a todos en el suelo.

-¿Acaso se quedó sin energía?- pregunto Nami, histérica por el pequeño lugar entre sus nakamas además de que casi todos cayeron sobre ella.

Robin estaba a punto de responder con algo macabro pero unas luces rojas se encendieron y la puerta sus espaldas se abrió, dejando ver un profundo camino iluminado por varias lámparas en las paredes.

Lo que estaba frente a ellos era el camino de una mina hacia la salida, si este no era el camino correcto hacia su cocinero habrían perdido el valioso tiempo que tenían para recuperarlo, el log no se cargaría sino hasta la siguiente noche y no podían separarse del campo magnético, si Sanji se encontraba fuera de su alcance ya se le ocurriría algo al capitán.

La tripulación trato de no perder el tiempo y emprendió el paso, las paredes rasposas y filosas por los minerales dificultaban el avance de los nakamas mas descuidados, ya que las luces rojas de emergencia iluminaban el lugar no se sabía exactamente de que estaba constituida la cueva, curiosa la navegante tomo un pedazo que estaba en el suelo y trataba de examinarlo mientras corría detrás de sus compañeros, sin avance importante, se lo dio a la arqueóloga cuestionando si tenía algún valor y a pesar de recibir el regaño del peli-verde por su interés en el dinero en situaciones como esas, no le tomo importancia y espero la respuesta de la morena.

Tan solo esperaba que el brillo fluorescente rosado que emanaban las rocas no solo fuera por defecto.

Ese dinero extra que recibió en el barco tenía que haber salido de este lugar…

-Parece que nuestra navegante es la única que ha tenido algo de fortuna esta noche- Hablo entre jadeos, pues tenía que seguir el mismo paso de los chicos.

-¿Enceriooo?- Grito la navegante, quien oyendo la noticia, tomo el primer puñado del mismo material suelto en el suelo – Son joyas, ¿cierto?, Kyaa~ es como una mina de oro ~-

Nadie intervino por la felicidad de la peli-naranja pues todos estaban prestando atención a lo que parecía el brillo de la luna al final.

El final de la mina daba donde una gran cueva que contaba con un rio que provenía de un camino alternativo, el agua parecía tener final donde la cueva lo hacía, cayendo como una cascada, el lugar parecía haber estado ocupado por los mismo tipos que empezaron el problema, pues había varios barriles y cajas con bienes y alimentos que tal vez dejaron olvidados por la persecución, tal parecía que su barco habia estado escondido dentro de la gran cueva pues la cascada se abría paso entre el bosque hasta el mar abierto, Luffy y Ussop caminaron hasta orillas, la altura del lugar les daba a saber que se encontraban en lo que parecía una montaña, aunque pasando la arboleda podía llegarse a ver el mar, y sobre él, un solo barco que navegaba lejos de tierra firme.

-YOSH- Llamo la atención el capitán a su modo, dando a saber la dirección ala que miraba, todos los demás observaron su objetivo- ¡Terminaremos esto para la hora del desayuno!-

Todos asintieron ante la penosa meta final del capitán, quien salto al vacío seguido de sus Nakamas.

**+++H+++**

Ya que solo es un twoshot, el proximo cap es el final, lastima que me falta poco para terminarlo, aunque me decepciona que no vaya a pasar de los 3k,minimo dentro de 3 dias estara disponible!.

**Harkkonen'13**

**PIEROMACHINE**


	2. Chapter 2

El capítulo era bastante corto desde el principio pero siguió creciendo y se detuvo como 3k después hahahah, pero finalizo bastante bien para mi gusto.

De lo que me percate es que no agregue a Brook, pero supongamos que es antes de thrillerbark, así no habrá problemas hahaha.

**+++H+++**

La luminiscencia de la luna, tan incomparable, tan sublime, dueña de los mares, se mantenía en lleno haciendo que el océano retomaran mayor territorio en los puertos mientras iluminaba la salida de la Mina de **Spinel***, el bello resplandor blanco enriquecía el verdadero color de la cueva, el color rojizo variaba entre el carmesí y el rosa, dando un toque romántico, aunque dejando de lado el sentimiento que provocaba seguía siendo el mineral que había hecho rico al líder de los Dysnomia. Parecía nunca acabarse, pero aunque el dinero que obtuvo del lugar le satisfacía, parecía que la pelea próxima con los Mugiwaras le emocionaba, aunque algo en su interior punzaba en su pecho, provocando que Asbalt dudase de su propio valor.

Al punto de mostrarse con sus demás 'nakamas' al filo de la cascada, el peli-café uso su única habilidad para imponer algo de respecto al tan solo aparecer.

-Capitán!-,- Señor Asbalt!-, -Asbalt-sama!- fueron algunos de los saludos de sus subordinados, algunos sorprendidos, y otros tratando de comportarse enfrente de su líder, varios de los chicos se ocuparon de tomar el peso de las cargas que llevaba el capitán, unos cuantos sacos con dinero y al nuevo recluta, el encargado de los nuevos reclutas, conocido como el segundo al mando tomo responsabilidad del rubio y lo llevo a bordo.

-Vamos malditos!, Zarpemos de una vez- Ordeno mientras recibía su sombrero favorito para navegación de las manos de una de las chicas, inclusive el encargado de la navegación se acercó a su capitán para recibir indicaciones.

-Empiecen el curso hacia las afueras de la zona, cualquier dirección que nos lleve el viento nocturno estará bien, después fijen el curso a la segunda base- La voz autoritativa de Asbalt aún no perdía su toque al intimidar a los tripulantes, por supuesto todos eran piratas y bandidos y obviamente el capitán debía ser el superior.

-¿Hacia el archipiélago, capitán?- solo uno de los encargados de cuidar el barco respondió.

El peli-café asintió ante la duda y todos los demás hombres y mujeres en el barco empezaron a subir todas las cajas y barriles que tenían como suministros para el barco, pues había muchas más cosas a bordo desde un principio.

El capitán también abordo -empezaremos a reclutar – se abrió camino entre los demás tripulantes -y después planificaremos la publicación de la apertura de un nuevo Domo- Asbalt subió a su querido barco de vapor dando todo tipo de órdenes para mantener al margen a sus subordinados a cargo del barco, hacía mucho que el navío no tenía tanta acción desde que el negocio iba tan bien en la ciudad.

No solo dio órdenes de que todo se mantuviera en movimiento sino que tendría que prepararse el mismo para un enfrentamiento, y para ellos se retiró al almacén de armas a prepararse.

Podría decirse que hacía tiempo que desenfundaba una espada o alguna pistola, pues su habilidad era más que suficiente como para que el luchase con algún tipo de acero, por supuesto Asbalt confiaba en que su Haki seguiría siendo suficiente.

**++H++**

-Perdimos algo de tiempo alistando el Sunny, pero los alcanzaremos pronto- la navegante revisaba el exterior, la noche que pasaba a ser mañana cambiaba lentamente.

Luffy no abandonaba su puesto preferido mientras escuchaba a la peli-naranja, los demás chicos se mantenían bastante ansiosos al mirar a la misma dirección que su capitán.

-Puedo verlos, pero están fuera del límite- aviso el nariz-larga quien estaba al pendiente de las órdenes de la navegante para detenerse.

-Sera mejor que utilicemos al Merry así no arriesgaremos al Thousand-

-Por si no lo sabían solo el Log necesita quedarse en la zona, es una pena navegante-san, pero tendrás que apoyarnos desde el Sunny.-

-No se preocupen Franky y yo nos encargaremos – levanto su puño en señal de que se esforzaría.

-Por supuesto y yo defenderé a los demás, no se preocupen por el mejor francotirador de los mares, EL CAPITAN USOPP!- el nariz larga se mantenía en su triunfal pose después de haber preparado sus armas, aunque por desgracia los mas ya habían zarpado y ello significaba que no habían hecho caso omiso del moreno.

El tirador maldecía y lloraba por el poco interés en su actitud, pero que se le podía hacer, igualmente los chicos dependían de el para mantener el excelente estado del barco.

Después de haber cargado varios cañones además de afinar sus armas, Franky y Nami observaban el curso de los demás hacia el barco, pudiese que el Merry haya sido interceptado al acercarse pero aun así el Submarino tenía oportunidad para introducirse y detener la marcha del barco.

**++H++**

Pudiese que el sabor a nicotina de los selectos cigarrillos que le arrebato a su recluta llenasen ese extraño vacío que seguía doliendo en su interior y le satisficiese por el momento, pero el olor a pólvora y acero se esparcía por todo el barco, sin duda era el perfume de la guerra, una fragancia que llegaba a todos los implicados y reclamaba varias almas en cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, las balas rompían huesos y sus explosiones reclamaban piel quemándose, el acero siempre estaba sediento de sangre e inclusive pedía extremidades… Los vagos recuerdos del peli-café en sus días de supervivencia lo sacaron de su concentración del próximo encuentro.

Tal parecía que el efecto del cigarrillo era algo profundo, _'¿Ground King, eh?'_ pensó mientras examinaba la cajetilla ya sin contenido alguno, el rubio sí que sabía darse algo de placer cuando inhalaba y exhalaba el sabor intenso y el color puro del humo, inclusive el líder de cuestionaba si su boca tendría el mismo sabor….

-Capitán se acerca el barco de los Mugiwaras- hablo un subordinado, algo dudoso de sus palabras, puesto que no muchos le hablaban directamente, mucho menos cuando el peli-castaño se concentraba.

Vibraciones llenaron la habitación, el subordinado se mantenía estable tratando de no ceder ante la fuerza mental del hombre, por supuesto el que usara su habilidad así mostraba bastante enojo por la intromisión.

-Bien, que alguien verifique el estado del nuevo recluta- ordeno y se dispuso a usar su chaqueta de capitán, la cual yacía en su perchero - recarguen cañones y necesito tiradores para apuntar a la zona inferior, inclusive, si planean acercarse empiecen la lluvia de flechas de fuego o si es necesario usen los cañones rápidos para derribarlos, siendo el capitán un usuario es posible que sea una ventaja-

-Si señor- el cabo se retiró, mientras Asbalt fumaba y entonaba una breve canción…

**++H++**

-¿Por qué no dijiste antes que no sabías manejarlo?- grita el peli-verde quien golpeaba a su capitán por lo incompetente que podía ser, Luffy no podía llevar al Merry a un ritmo respetable, solo provocaba que el pequeño barco se potenciara demasiado y no avanzase hacia el enemigo.

-¡Ussop dijo que era muy fácil! ¡Creí que podía!- balbuceo el peli-negro mientras movía el mando y esquivaba lo golpes del ya frustrado espadachín.

-¡Quítate de una vez!, yo manejare- lo jalo de su ropa para apartarlo.

-¡NO!, ¡Franky me dice que nunca te deje tomar el timón!- protesto mientras Zoro lo movía de su asiento hacia el de atrás pero el capitán no lo soltaba.

-Maldita sea, ¡así nunca llegaremos!- Zoro se sentó frente al timón pero las manos estiradas del peli-negro no se quitaban por ningún motivo.

El buque de vapor se divisaba por lo lejos, aunque parecía que el movimiento del barco se detenía y empezaban a prepararse para atacar.

Desesperado el peli-verde movió una de las palancas de forma aleatoria y piso el pedal haciendo que el barco se moviese rápido hacia su objetivo.

-YUJU, vamos!- se alegró el capitán quien volvió a su puesto, alegre de que el barco volviese a las andanzas.

Robin y Chopper escuchaban desde un principio el dialogo y desacuerdos de los miembros del trio monstruoso, no podían hacer mucho, sino que recobraran el curso para estar junto al buque a tiempo.

-Ambos pueden hacer el desastre que quieran, solo procuren no ser quemados y ahogados en las tinieblas- Fue lo único que dijo la peli-negra quien provoco que su pequeño acompañante se alejara de ella.

Por supuesto era necesario de la ayuda de Luffy y eso significaba que si el tipo era capaz de lidiarse con el espadachín y noquear al cocinero ya era tiempo para que el capitán se las hiciera de las suyas y se enfrentara a él, después de todo no había pirata más destructivo y poderoso que Mugiwara, aunque la inteligencia era su único punto débil.

**++H++**

-Capitán, el barco Mugiwara no avanza, ¿retrocedemos?- otro recluta reportaba el estado por medio de un den den que mantenía en mano Asbalt mientras se dirigía a ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, no, nos retrasaremos solo porque no avancen hacia nosotros-

-¿acaso estamos huyendo?-

-¿Huir?, ¿Los Dysnomia fights?, ¡¿Huyendo?! No te atrevas a decir algo como eso otra vez!- finalizo eufórico, justo al momento de subir y encontrarse bajo el cielo de la madrugada observo al joven de la anterior declaración, al percibir la energía del capitán el chico temblaba esperando que el poderoso Haki lo matase de una vez.

Al desfallecer del chico, el peli-castaño ordeno que lo echasen al mar, pues parecía que ya no tenía permiso para abordar.

El primer al mando pidió la atención de su líder- Señor, me temo que el barco no avanzara más, pero suponemos que están usando otros medios.- Le tendió un monocular para que lo usase – Divisamos un pequeño barco a babor- Asbalt observo como un sombrero de paja y un pedazo de pasto se acercaban.

-Esperaba más de ellos pero aun así usen los cañones de largo alcance con cualquier cosa que se mueva-

Todos los hombres de artillería se prepararon para hundir al usuario y a su acompañante.

Varios resplandores se mostraron y disiparon al frente del pequeño barco, el peli-negro curioso solo los observo pero Zoro le arrebato el timón para desviarlos de los proyectiles, apenas esquivándolos el Capitán se reía mientras el peli-verde no sabía cómo volver al mismo curso, ante las protestas del espadachín por las acciones de su acompañante, lo golpeo y le "ordeno" que contra atacase, El Merry se acercó peligrosamente al barco tratando de evitar los disparos, aunque Luffy empezó a golpear a los artilleros con varios Pistols, logrando una apertura para que ambos abordasen.

Varios gritos provenientes desde un piso superior implico que los tripulantes reaccionaran y los atacasen inclusive los hicieran retroceder, Luffy salto y se separó de su nakama para comenzar con la búsqueda.

-¡Asbalt- sama!, ¡Dos Mugiwaras están abordo!-

El castaño solo volteo con el ceño fruncido y pateando al tipo al piso inferior –¡Lo estoy viendo por mí mismo imbécil!, ve y mata alguno!- el golpe que recibió el subordinado provoco que aun así hiciera caso de sus órdenes y se abalanzó contra el peli-verde, quien alcanzo a ver la silueta del capitán en el siguiente piso, Zoro coloco a Wadou en su boca y salto hacia donde el líder, pero no encontró nada, sino más que un acceso que daba al interior, el peli-verde volteo detrás suyo y vio como Luffy no se complicaba mucho y vencía a todos los piratas exigiendo el paradero de su cocinero, ignorando los sonidos de **Clutch** al fondo, salto al interior sin pensar a donde lo llevaría.

Varias explosiones en popa provocaron que el barco perdiera algo de equilibrio y por poco y Luffy callera al mar, pero el médico le salvo devolviéndolo al buque.

**++H++**

'_Era inaudito que Mugiwara no se percatase de mi presencia'_, desde el momento en que el espadachín y su capitán abordaron, el peli-castaño utilizo su Haki para imponer algo de suspenso en su encuentro pero ninguno de los dos lo tomo en cuenta, inclusive los miro fijamente y su poder no funcionaba, ni siquiera el peli-verde que antes era fácil de manipular no se percataba de él, eufórico el hombre pensó rápidamente en hacer algo al respecto, pero al momento de retirarse varias explosiones hicieron que cambiara de camino y atendiera el estado del buque.

La estática de la transmisión por su Den den era lo único que recibía, varios de los hombres aun trataban de apagar las sofocantes llamas que invadían todo lo que se llamase flamable.

-¡Envíen un grupo a la zona de maquinaria y llamen al segundo al mando!, Quiero que me traiga al nuevo recluta-Arrebato un par de espadas a uno de sus subordinados que pasaba por ahí, tan solo para blandirlas por sí mismo- los Mugiwaras que están abordo tendrán que buscarme a mi primero si desean reunirse con su Nakama-.

**++H++**

'_Que diablo está pasando afuera?'_ se hablaba así mismo el rubio, los estruendos de las balas agitando todas los objetos que se encontraban en el pasillo, Sanji se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse por sí mismo, hacia no más de unos minutos que había salido de la zona de vapor después de haber noqueado a todos los piratas.

Después de exitosamente mantenerse en pie, se dio a la tarea de revisar el lugar donde se encontraba, las típicas ordenes en un buque se oían por todos lados, podría decirse que ahora era prisionero en un barco a quien sabe dónde y después de asomarse por una de las ventanas dando a babor, observo la oscuridad de la madrugada y escucho las advertencias de alguien más a bordo y sobre un barco que atacaba desde lejos pero triunfalmente acertaba al buque.

Desde el momento en que despertó otro desconocido se encontraba cerca de él y lo único que hiso el rubio fue golpearlo hasta que le dejara ir y robarle las llaves de la habitación donde se encontraban, al salir, tan solo observo como varios obreros lo miraban curioso pues esperaban que quien saliera fuera su superior, instintivamente todos le atacaron y toda esa riña implico que dañase la maquinaria y unas cuantas explosiones obstruyeran los pilares del vapor.

Un impacto al lugar donde se encontraba lo mando devuelta al suelo, el rubio aún no estaba en perfecto estado para volver a las andanzas pero no esperaría que alguien como el marimo lo salvara, no necesitaba ver su cara por ahora.

**++H++**

-¿Alguien ha encontrado a Sanji?- cuestiono Chopper a Robin, quien trataba de tener sus ojos en toda la nave.

-Me temo que el lugar es demasiado grande hasta para mí, espero que los demás no nos manden al fondo del mar junto con el barco- hablo tenebrosamente la peli-negra, era obvio que su capitán quería ver el buque hundido por lo que hicieron, pero acaso no sería inútil si no encontraran al Rubio antes?.

Chopper estuvo a punto de llorar por el comentario, pero aguantándose las ganas volvió de nuevo a los pasillos faltantes por revisar, lo prioritario era salir rápidamente del lugar junto con el cocinero también evadiendo los impactos del Sunny.

-Me pregunto, dónde estará espadachín-san….- susurro la arqueóloga mientras seguía revisando los camarotes.

**++H++**

Las cadenas que llevaba consigo seguían siendo un obstáculo, por así decirlo, el ruido que hacían mientras corría atraía a bastantes de los subordinados que tal vez ya habían sido advertidos de su presencia actuaban de forma en querían que el rubio retrocediese e inclusive llamaban a su capitán al lugar donde lo encontraron, Sanji aprovechaba las comunicaciones y daba localizaciones aleatorias por todo el barco ya sea con una voz fingida o con el mismo tipo cediendo por su previa paliza.

Tal vez no podía avanzar mucho a cada momento ya que las interrupciones eran incesantes y sus heridas no le daban tanta esperanza de soportar tanta presión, ansia y adrenalina que al final solo provocaba que su respiración se volviera más agitada.

Inclusive los lugares por donde pasaba eran traspasados por las balas de cañon que tal vez sus Nakamas utilizaban para contratacar, el rubio simplemente contaba las veces que por poco y sus aliados acertaban y los recopilaba las veces que los golpearía por utilizar una estrategia como esa, Si realmente estaban buscando por él, parecía que planeaban derribar todo el lugar y al final buscarlo de entre todas la cenizas.

Al poco tiempo de divisar una breve luz al final solo se encontró con el segundo nivel de Armamento, varios de los subordinados lo vieron entrar y su reacción fue la misma que la de los demás, varios se abalanzaron sobre él y tomando ventaja de sus nuevas extensiones utilizo las cadenas como armas, así no tendría por qué pararse de manos tan seguido y que la sangre en su cabeza lo marease más de lo que ya estaba, el cocinero no se dificulto mucho en vencerlos a todos pero los estruendos el estallar de la mayoría de los cañones a causa del Sunny, varios pedazos de madera lograban rasgarle la piel o simplemente hacerlo retroceder.

Al limpiar la zona de enemigos, encontró un acceso a cubierta, sin dudar, subió por la escalera esperando ver cielo nocturno por encima del desastre que tal vez estaría haciendo Luffy, aunque al momento de tocar la pequeña puerta, algo lo jalo de su pierna y lo devolvió de dónde provino y el mismo causante lo tomo de sus ropas y lo hizo retroceder al fondo del lugar.

Otro de los estruendos provocados por los cañones que provenían del Thousand provoco que se tambaleara y volviera a caer al suelo, el rubio cayo de pecho contra la madera lastimándose un poco las costillas, tratando se seguir su camino, se emprendió en levantarse pero alguien había puesto un pie encima suyo.

-Creí que te había dejado a cargo del segundo al mando- hablo seriamente el capitán.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que despedirlo hizo un mal trabajo – bromeo molesto mientras se levantaba con sus brazos, rodando para quitándoselo de encima.

Asbalt ni se inmuto en seguirlo pues con aun las cadenas impidiéndoselo tal vez solo podría dar una doble patada y lo demás serian algo vulnerable.

Dicho y hecho el rubio se impulsó a golpearlo de la misma forma en que pensó y le esquivo, dando una maroma hacia atrás, el rubio cayo de pie pero no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo estable, se apoyó en la pared y se volvió a lanzar al suelo después de ver como el filo de una espada se lanzaba contra el.

Al volver al suelo Asbalt se sentó encima del cocinero provocando que el otro no pudiera alejarse.

-Mierda!, levántate!-

-Creo que…no…si lo hago harás lo mismo mientras no puedas patearme- se burló del chico mientras tomaba el resto de las cadenas y las conectaba a la base de uno de los cañones a medio explotar que yacía en el suelo casi junto a la abertura que la explosión abrió hacia el exterior.

-Así sabré donde te he dejado- dijo por último el peli-café antes de irse y dejar al rubio en el suelo mientras el caminaba a cubierta, si se apresuraba tal vez podría ver la cara incrédula del capitán al que le ha robado.

**++H++**

-¡Luffy está arrasando con todo!- Gritaba emociona el nariz-larga, quien ayudaba a recargar los cañones que se encontraban aun lado de la habitación de los chicos.

Nami se encontraba en lo que podía llamarse una zona segura donde observar las locuras de la tripulación en su rescate en el buque a vapor, el cual por ahora la popa estaba en llamas solo por la parte inferior y lo que parecía el líquido que usaban para la locomoción se derramaba y encendía en llamas, una de las torres de vapor estaba a medio caer y había ya varios huecos a los costados del buque a causa de los aciertos de su nakama experto en la zona de armamento, Nami ocasionalmente ordenaba la zona donde atacarían ya que ninguno de los chicos estaba a la vista pero si los enemigos que serían un obstáculo para ellos.

Sin embargo lo que más le molestaba a la peli-naranja era que el parche verde que parecía rondar incontablemente por todo el barco no estaba progresando mucho.

**++H++**

-¡Mugiwara!- el mencionar de su apodo logro exitosamente la atención del peli-negro, quien trato de reconocer al tipo quien lo llamo -Eres tú el capitán ¡¿no es así?! Espero esta vez no equivocarme! Mis respetos Mugiwara-bro, por abordar mí querido _Autre Roug-_

Luffy, como el crio que es, no procesaba las palabras del hombre, pues después de haber noqueado a otros tipos el peli-negro no sabía cómo responder, aunque bienvenidas como esas solían ser dichas por los capitanes que siempre querían un enfrentamiento.

- Tú debes ser el tipo de los _Dusmonia_- balbuceo la última palabra pues Luffy no ponía mucho interés en los detalles más importantes.

-Espero sea un descuido tuyo habernos llamado así, Mugiwara- Molesto desenfundo una de sus espadas - creí haberle dicho a tu compañero que el trueque estaba completo, ¿O quieres hacer otro negocio?- El largo dialogo del líder no parecía ser del todo escuchado por el de chaleco rojizo, Luffy tan solo contra ataco al hombre quien retrocedió por la poca conversación que daba el chico, Asbalt perdía el equilibrio y el control de salir ileso pues el capitán no le estaba dando piedad.

'_Cosas de malvados'_ pensó el sombrero de paja, a él no le interesaba saber si tuvo una mala infancia o si tenía más malas intenciones, pero lo único que haría después de matar al hombre era ir por su cocinero y festejar con carne, mucha carne.

Asbalt cayó al suelo y descuidadamente dejo caer sus espadas y otra pertenencia más, el peli-castaño se golpeó contra varios de los barriles lo que provoco que soltase un grito de dolor, el sombrero de paja ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en darle una paliza y mucho menos se comportaba como un hombre conversador y razonable.

Antes varios piratas caían a sus pies ya que su Haki los vencía, las débiles mentes de sus oponentes eran fáciles de vencer y sus convicciones eran corrompidas y muchos de ellos se unieron a su grupo solo porque no querían morir o más bien porque el dinero tenía ese toque mágico que los hacia decir inmediatamente que aceptaban seguirle.

El peli-negro no parecía recibir señales algunas de su poder y eso era lo que lo dejaba en su estado actual, Asbalt nunca tuvo la necesidad de entrenar con armas, pues su poder heredado lo hacía todo por él. Luffy se distrajo en su camino hacia el líder, pues había encontrado una cajetilla que usualmente veía a manos de Sanji.

-¿¡Que le has hecho a mi cocinero!?- Observo la pequeña caja vacía que yacía en sus manos pero su rostro denotaba que estaba bastante arto de no saber su paradero.

-Al parecer no estas satisfecho con el trueque pero ya recibiste mi parte y el chico es ahora es mi vasallo- hablo aun fingiendo el valor que perdió desde el momento del primer golpe, sin levantar sospechas miro de reojo a su lado, donde se localizaba una de las múltiples puertas al sub-suelo.

-¡Te pateare el trasero maldito!, ¡Donde esta Sanji!-

-Ya no puedes ni siquiera tener contacto con el- Se arrastró y aparto las tablas para introducirse e huir pero Luffy lo atrapo gracias a su habilidad y lo devolvió a cubierta.

-¡mírate tienes toda una tripulación talentosa y prospera de ganancias si la usas del mismo modo que la mía conseguirás más chicos como el rubio! - de forma desesperada tenía la poco esperanza de convencer al ingenuo para que lo dejase ir y proseguir como aliados.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ningún otro de mis amigos estará a la venta!- Lanzo varios puñetazos contra la insolencia del tipo y lo dejo en el suelo, Luffy lo ataco desde el cielo y el impacto lo dejo entre varias de la tablas rotas por los múltiples patadas, desde la perspectiva de Asbalt, la silueta del chico estaba siendo mucho más aterradora desde el momento que las mismas llamas que estaban consumiendo el barco se apartaban por miedo a todo se poder sin utilizar que estaba dentro del crio.

Harto de los discursos sin fin del hombre que se negaba a hablar sobre el estado de su nakama, trepo el pillar de vapor a medio derrumbarse y lo empujo para que callera encima del tipo.

Luffy estaba siendo demasiado violento contra alguien que ni siquiera podía defender, pero aunque el enfrentamiento lo dejase insatisfecho, el mismo se había entrometido con sus preciados amigos, haciéndole pasar un mal tiempo a su navegante, logrando que su espadachín se avergonzase de su puesto y aprovechándose del estado emocional de su cocinero.

**++H++**

El buque no soportaba todos esos daños que estaban destrozándolo poco a poco, la estabilidad que lo mantenía a flote estaba disminuyendo y las oportunidades de que saliera por sí mismo eran bastante nulas hasta el punto de utilizar sus propias manos para liberarse del penoso lugar donde estaba prisionero.

Lo que quedaba del barco empezaba a hundirse provocando que los barriles y cajas cayeran por la borda, tomando en cuenta que no había quien le ayudase no pudo evitar ser golpeado por los objetos y caer también al agua a causa del peso del cañón que lo estaba llevando a un final de pocas esperanzas de salir bien.

Sintió como la fría agua del amanecer le rodeaba y el poco aire que pudo tomar para sobrevivir era mínimo. La obscuridad del mar era espantosa, tal como él podía soñarlo, como una de esas pesadillas en las que se hundía en el abismo y era incapaz de usar sus piernas, aun conteniendo la respiración, el rubio trataba de desprenderse del gancho del cañón, que se respaldaba por un candado del mis material, la pesada artillería le hundía rápidamente, y la oscuridad no le permitía ver alguna solución, las breves explosiones por sobre la superficie solo brindaban una luz instantánea, maldiciendo su mala suerte, solo observo la superficie y como una silueta se sumergía aproximándose hacia él.

Sanji cerró los ojos tratando de soportar el poco aire que le quedaba, dejándose llevar por aquel que le liberaba y después de sentirse más ligero, la misma persona le tomo de la muñeca tan solo para unirla con la otra y volverla a atar.

El cocinero impactado por la acción miro hacia su salvador, Agitándose y apartándose trataba de alejarse, pero tan solo fue apegado por su cintura al cuerpo de quien le encontró siendo introducido a lo que parecía una burbuja, la cual le permitió volver a respirar, Sanji tan solo escupió el líquido que se fugó en sus pulmones.

-Veo que no puedo dejarte solo ni un segundo-

-¡Maldito hijo de p-!- Asbalt uso su mano libre para tapar la boca del oji-azul censurando la cruda respuesta.

-Esa no es manera de agradecerme- pauso un momento, solo para escupir un tanto de sangre por la paliza que le habían proporcionado, aunque para su suerte logro fugarse en poco tiempo - Ahora será mejor que colabores si quieres ver el cielo de nuevo-

-Por qué mierdas no me dejas en paz- se sacudió por poco y provocando que la burbuja explotase, el peli-castaño emitía un sonido de reproche.

-Tal vez después de que te convierta en el luchador invencible y repleto de dinero que ahora mismo estoy imaginando después de que lleguemos a Sabaody- Des hiso su agarre y con ambas manos tomo el rostro del rubio posicionando sus pulgares debajo de los ojos del cocinero – Si tenemos todos esos logros tal vez considere una disculpa y nuestra relación anotando otra base- el peli-castaño lamio una de las mejillas del rubio dejándolo estupefacto, inmediatamente su mirada cambia una capaz de asesinar a causa del atrevimiento del hombre.

_Y es que él ya tenía a alguien más en mente._

El recubrimiento vibraba percibiendo las ondas de movimiento de otro cuerpo cerca de ellos, en desventaja por solo contar con la lámpara atada a la cintura del capitán, lo único visible eran ambos, el exterior aún se notaba algo iluminado por la explosiones de la superficie.

Un fuerte ruido bajo el agua hizo que el rubio sintiera un escalofrió, había una energía cerca, inclusive su secuestrador tragaba duro y sudaba…. era… la manifestación de la conquista, esa energía que emitían los Reyes cuando tomaban el poder sobre los demás humanos.

Otro ruido se dio por debajo suyo, las vibraciones hicieron que la burbuja dudase de su estabilidad, algo nervioso el rubio esperaba que no fuera "el".

De nuevo otro eco mucho más fuerte se dirigía hacia ellos, Asbalt reacciono y nado moviendo la burbuja lejos de quien sabe qué.

Sanji volteo a ver de qué se trataba, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de percato de la energía azulada que se trasladaba en forma de media luna, una zarpa, la fuerza de la bestia materializada en un cañon.

Después de su deducción, escuchaba como alguien más nadaba hacia ellos, pero Asbalt saco un dial de aire para transportar la burbuja lejos de la zona, Sanji se determinaba en impedirle el escape de cualquier forma, al no poder golpearlo con solo estremecerse y morderlo le bastaba para distraerse, mientras más de los ataques de su nakama trataba de detenerlos.

Mientras Asbalt se concentraba en leer los próximos ataques, Sanji dudaba si era buena idea en que uno de los canon los golpease y se liberaran, a lo que podía llegar en que ambos se ahogaran o que el peli-verde llegase a rescatarlo.

Pero lo que más temía era que el imbécil se perdiera.

**++H++**

-Navegante-san dijo que volverán a la isla, tal parece que tiene un trabajo pendiente y no podía esperar- Robin miraba hacia el lugar donde el espadachín se sumergió, por supuesto la dejo a cargo del a medio ahogar del capitán y el pequeño Merry, justo en el momento en que Zoro diviso al rubio se lanzó por él, y por desgracia el hombre del Haramaki se dio cuenta de que los chicos no podían seguirle pues quienes le respaldaban era usuarios.

Chopper suspiro ante lo inútil que ellos podía ser en situaciones como esas.

El eficiente buque de vapor había yacido en llamas la mayoría del tiempo que intervinieron y ahora solo quedaban pequeñas llamaradas que consumían los destrozos del barco, Luffy se había desahogado lo suficiente e inclusive la peli-negra asesino con más prisa que nunca, el medico no se abstuvo de noquear a los hombres que intervinieron y el espadachín corrió en círculos más de lo normal.

Tony subió el cuerpo de su capitán al submarino y espero adentro por sus demás nakamas.

La arqueóloga no decía nada puesto que estaba acostumbrada al silencio del océano y a Chopper solo le quedaba tener esperanzas en que ambos salieran a la superficie.

**++H++**

Al fijar su mirada al frente último de los canon traspaso la fina capa de la burbuja, sorprendido el rubio solo acertó a cerrar sus ojos y sentir como el agarre que lo mantenía prisionero desaparecía, Zoro estaba dentro de la burbuja por solo su torso, su fiel katana Wadou se encontraba cruzando el pecho de Asbalt, quien estaba sufriendo de un sangrado extremo, Zoro tomo al rubio susurrando unas palabras que solo fueron audibles por su víctima –Creí haberte dicho que me llevaría todo-, El Capitán solamente sentía como su sangre empezaba a salir por su boca, obligándolo a escupirla, el dolor le 'dejo sin palabras' y aunque no allá aceptado su derrota, el acero que le atravesó decía otra cosa, su voluntad no le daba más esperanzas de vivir y se dejó llevar por la profundidad del abismo aun dentro de la burbuja.

El peli-verde nado fuera del recubrimiento y corto las cuerdas que sujetaban las manos del rubio, agradecido el oji-azul empezó a nadar por sí mismo movimiento sus piernas como si de una sirena se tratase, pero aun así, el hombre del haramaki no dejo pasar el hecho de que el rubio estaba bastante herido pues aun había sangre brotando de su espalda.

Zoro apego al cocinero a su cuerpo mientras adivinaba por donde podría ser el norte.

El tibio resplandor de la mañana contrarrestaba el frio del mar, ambos chicos tomaban bocanas de aire, el peli-verde nadaba por ambos mientras el rubio se aplicaba al entorno, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su salvador y lo abrazaban fuertemente, el espadachín algo preocupado por el estado del rubio estuvo a punto de decir algo pero las carcajadas del cocinero lo dejaron confundido.

-Maldita sea, cocinero de mierda, ¿cuánta agua salada tragaste?-

Sanji solo reía, de felicidad, de alivio, de lo ridículamente emocionante que fue la noche, el rubio volvió a reír por las preguntas del cabeza de moho, sin embargo lo más increíble fue el momento en que le beso, el peli-verde se quedó tieso y por poco y se vuelven a hundir por su descuido, sin embargo, el correspondió, los labios húmedos del peli-verde chocaban con los de su pareja, inclusive aprovechando el momento Zoro limpio la sangre que había brotado de los labios del rubio, parecía que ambos ya habían ansiado encontrarse, pues uno de ellos ya había rogado por una fricción como esa, aunque no en esa situación.

-Estúpido marimo, no vuelvas a perderme así de vista-

-Así que tu secuestro te hizo recapacitar ¿eh?- Sonrió satisfecho por el resultado de toda su aventura.

Sanji se sonrojo ante la verdad que parecía difícil de negar -Cierra la boca marimo-kun, tan solo llévame al barco-

Detrás de ellos su nakama se acercaba hacia ellos, Robin los había localizado junto con la ayuda del Merry -Veo que todo salió como esperabas espadachín-san…- finalizo con una breve risa y una sonrisa tan increíblemente sincera

-Robin-chawn!, ¿Acaso viniste a salvarme del monstruo de algas?- Los corazones que brotaban de la cabeza del rubio parecían mucho más pasionales que los normales y aunque Zoro lo haya hecho callar con otro beso, no evito que el rubio se defendiese en presencia de su amada chica.

**+++H+++**

**(EXTRA!)**

_Sanji POV?;_

-Tal parece que como si me hubiera enamorado del estúpido marimo en tan solo una noche, pero en realidad hay un relato antes del intento de secuestro que me sucedió hace unas horas.-

-Me encuentro observando el bosque por donde los chicos se fueron de excursión hacia el nuevo lugar favorito de la querida Nami-swan~, pero por desgracia nos quedaremos poco tiempo y volveremos a zarpar, el marimo se encuentra vigilando el barco mientras estoy escribiendo esto, es obvio que ante el rescate no planificado, pero exitoso de mis nakamas, provoco que cambiara mi opinión ante la propuesta del peli-verde de hace unos días, Tal parece que el Haoshoku Haki, como es llamado, pudo tomar territorio en mi mente puesto que el cabeza de pasto me tenía dando vueltas a mi orientación y dudando de mi masculinidad, tal vez no lo anote antes; pero el imbécil me había estado vigilando, siguiendo y ayudado en todas mis tareas antes de que se confesase, me tomo por sorpresa pero aun así, no deje de pensar en sus palabras, me daban dolor de cabeza, inclusive durante la mañana antes de mi captura, no dejaba de pisarme los talones, por lo cual solo corrí a las afueras de la ciudad y lo perdí de vista, los demás se habían ido a divertirse y yo abandone mis responsabilidades y mi turno de vigila, por ello ocurrió el horrible robo de las pertenencias de mi querida ángel, aunque después me di cuenta de su objetivo, no pude defenderme ante el viejo pervertido, obviamente el idiota era el doble de mi edad y parecía que el marimo me había puesto un maldito imán para que violaran mi espacio personal-

Furioso y avergonzado el rubio sujeto firmemente la pluma a tinta y por poco y mancha la hoja donde plasmaba su desventura, dando un reojo al exterior observo como uno pequeño grupo de sus nakamas volvía, pero apenas estaban a la falda de la montaña, aunque Franky había instalado un elevador muy útil. Pensando como finalizar la anécdota, volvió a escribir con prisa pues no eran más que unos pocos minutos para que volvieran y Chopper le exigiese que volviera adentro y que Luffy también exigiera algo de comer.

-Posdata para anécdotas de nunca contar; Por ahora la determinación un tanto desorientada del maldito cabeza de moho hizo algo en magia en mis decisiones, provocando que cediera a sus _"encantos" (¿?) (Buscar sinónimo apto),_ En el momento en que me tomo no me separe de el en todo el viaje de vuelta a la isla, devolvió mi beso con mucho mas euforia provocando que lo empujase al mar, pero en ese momento nuestro nakamas aceptaron nuestra relación pues parecía que el imbécil se había adelantado y nos declaró inmediatamente casados (!?)…como…si…- El cocinero punteo varias veces después de la última palabra, él no se declaraba poeta pero, podría ser que el dolor en su espalda y los medicamento que consumió lo dejasen vagar mucho en palabras, aun así, sonrió divertido, estaba embelesado y no sabía si golpearse por ser tan romántico o ridículo, a él le gustaba la palabra que los definía pero aun así agrego algo más al final, - tuviéramos _spinos*-_

El oji-azul sintió a alguien al frente suyo y lo único con lo que reacciono fue cerrando su libreta en las nariz del entrometido, un _´Ouch!'_ Se escuchó después de que el peli-verde retrocediese unos pasos, molesto, lanzo un puñetazo contra el cocinero pero lo bloqueo con la libreta.

-¡No vuelvas a mirar mis notas, ¡así no serán sorpresa los postres para la siguiente semana!- le mintió y grito, con el mismo tono con el que suele tratarlo, por supuesto que su declaración de hace una horas no cambiaba su actitud, pero aunque el espadachín solo lo abrazase y le besara por capricho era algo que si cambiaba en su respuesta, Sanji se entregaba ante las ganas del marimo pero después de que completara su maldad, al final siempre recibiría una patada más fuerte que lo lanzaría al mar.

Pero eso jamás detendría a Zoro de volverlo a intentar.

**+++Finito+++**

***Spinos: **Chispa

***Spinel: **Espinela; Mineral; Tipo de Gema; en colores azules, rojizos y verdes.

Aunque no tenga muchos reviews, todos son bien recibidos, pero estimo que hubo algo de curiosidad por los rates de visita~, progresare con Lo que el capitán ordene y Cambiare las actualizaciones de Rafflezia por otro one-shot o The Hardest part!.

**Harkkonen 2013**

**Pieromachine \ BlueLionel**


End file.
